


饮食男女

by Uki1993



Category: COUPLE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uki1993/pseuds/Uki1993





	饮食男女

穿着白色浴袍的女人，打开浴室门口的音响，轻轻哼着歌，将手里的果汁放在浴缸旁边的矮凳上，伸手解开浴袍的衣带，褪了衣袍，跨进浴缸，坐进去，舒服的喟叹了一句！  
轻缓的音乐飘扬在浴室里，她闭着眼睛，慵懒的趴在浴缸边，一只手模糊的合着音节敲在浴缸的边沿，下巴放在另一直手上，优美的肩胛骨在水光的称托下如玉一样晶润！用夹子盘着的头发，有几缕落在脖颈，肩膀上，黑白映衬的十分妖娆！  
女人闭着眼睛，表情有些安详！突然的睁开眼睛，仔细的倾听着什么！  
“你泡澡哇，一起一起”高大俊朗的男人，推开浴室的门，直接走了过来，也不待人回复，随意的脱了衣服，露出好看的身材来，蜜色的皮肤上有些狂野的伤痕！  
女人看到是他，翻了个身，背对着他趴着，露出个圆圆的头顶，还轻轻哼了一声！  
“嘿”男人轻笑着，声音沙哑又好听！  
他跨步进去一把揽过女人背坐他身上！  
“生气了。”男人说的肯定句，他用有些粗糙的下巴亲吻着女人的脖颈，女人有些抗拒的伸手捂住他的下巴！“疼！”  
“那你给我刮一刮”男人偏偏就喜欢拿那像刺猬一样的下巴去摩擦着女人娇嫩的皮肤，弄的有些红了，才罢休！  
“哼，我是你的谁，不刮，烦”女人说着就想挣脱开了！  
“对不住了，宝宝，这次行动是绝密的，所以才没跟你联系。这不一结束，我立马赶回来了。别生气，消消气，生气会长皱纹呀，你这么好看，多不划算呀”男人赶紧搂紧，笑着说道，语气软软的柔和的很，用嘴轻轻啄着女人的耳朵！  
“绝密，那你不懂给我留个纸条啊，一睁眼你就不见了，两个月都不见人影，也联系不上，你让我怎么想，我多担心啊”女人也服软了一些，她语气有些委屈！  
“对不住啦，宝宝，我这次补偿好不好，我休息半个月，都陪着你好不好！”男人心里软成一瘫水，是他的错，他陪她太少了！  
“真的？”女人惊喜的回头，侧过身，揽住男人的脖颈“陪我半个月，不出任务了？”  
男人看到女人亮晶晶的眼睛，点点头，他不知道她会这么开心，她原来这么好哄，这么容易满足，是他对不住她，结婚到现在陪她的日子，不超过一双手！  
“那是你说的啊，君子一言，驷马难追，你可不许反悔，你要是反悔了，我就再也不理你了”女人凶凶的看着男人，语气娇憨，活泼了许多，生气了许多！  
“嗯。我保证陪你半个月！”男人低下头吻住女人的红唇，他也想念的紧，每次熬不过去，就想想女人，就扛过来了！  
女人仰着脖子回应着，她跨坐在男人的腰腹处，轻轻的摩擦着，双手紧紧的揽住男人的脖颈，梁身体压在他的身体上！  
气氛火热，男人略微有些粗糙的手掌落在女人的腰身上，大掌划过，一片战栗！  
他悄悄用脚开了浴缸的水阀，一边热烈的亲吻着女人，一边用手指安抚着某处柔软，女人闭着眼睛，昂着头，将他的头抱在怀里，嘴里轻轻哼着！  
男人摸到某处，一片泥泞的湿润，双手提起女人的腰身，又轻轻的放下去，让她缓缓套住自己！  
“我想你了，好想你”男人吻住女人的红唇，轻轻吸允着！  
双手握着女人的腰身，上下的来回扶着她活动着，女人像小猫一样哼哼着，皱着眉头，咬着唇！  
“不舒服？嗯～”尾音带着些许沙哑，性感的撩人！  
“嗯，有些疼！”女人睁开湿漉漉的眼睛！“你太久没回来了”  
“我的错，我太急了，嗯～我亲亲它”男人将她的腰身提起来，又将她扶坐在浴缸边沿，唇舌凑过去，缓缓的舔过！  
“嗯～”女人抓着男人的头发，有些难为情的扭过头去，她闭着眼，潮红着脸，享受着！  
“我想要个孩子”过一会，女人说着！“我们去床上好不好”  
“好”男人犹豫了一会，一把将女人抱起，大步跨出去！  
轻轻将她放在床上，整个人压过去，女人配合的抬起双腿缠绕着他的腰身，为他缓缓打开身体！  
男人挺了进去，又顺手拿了枕头垫在她的腰下，才开始活动着和！  
他用手肘撑在女人的身侧，低着头轻轻的亲吻着，如同身下的攻势，缓慢又深入，让女人意乱情迷！  
“宝宝，我爱你”男人轻轻在她耳边说，呼出的热气，让她半边耳朵都火热了起来！  
她媚眼如丝的回望过去，“嗯～快一点，我要～”声音像拉了丝的糖，粘人的紧！  
男人轻笑着，他女人，就是不一样，床上是个小妖精，恨不得死在她身上才好！  
热烈的音乐隐隐约约从浴室传来，配合着节奏，男人活动着，他用力的征伐着这片温柔地！  
女人小声泣泣，抵死缠绵，揪着身下的床单，脸色潮红一片！  
夜深人静了，女人睡的安详，她像个眷念的孩子，蜷缩在男人的怀里，男人睁开眼睛，贪婪的看着眼前的容颜，眼里都是不舍！  
那半个月，该是女人最幸福的时光，他们像普通夫妻一样，逛街，看电影，买菜，煮饭，享受一切的时光，他们从厨房，到沙发，到浴室，到床上，都留下了恩爱的痕迹！  
离别来的悄无声息，某天夜里，男人看了看桌面上那个特殊手机的信息，静悄悄吻在女人安静的容颜上，轻轻的起身，走到门口，突然想起那句，你不能给我留个信啊！浅笑了一下，走到客厅，轻轻的握着笔，琢磨了一会，落笔写了什么，不回头的出了门！  
女人一觉醒来，身旁的痕迹都已消失，眼泪一瞬间就落了下来，嘴上骂着讨厌，心里暗暗的惦记祈祷，一切顺利，一切平安！  
她坐在床上，哭了一会，才擦了眼泪起身，还自嘲的笑着自己的软弱！  
洗漱完，看到冰箱上贴着的便签，又笑了出来，如梨花绽放！  
仔细的将纸条拿了下来！  
“等我，宝宝，爱你”  
“就知道嘴甜，哼”轻轻的嗔道！又将纸条珍重的拿进卧室，搬出一个小木箱，将纸条珍惜的夹进里面的书里面！  
女人或者不紧不慢的日子，平静安详的等待着丈夫的回归！她甚至想着，这次要怎么处罚他，每次都不告而别，傻乎乎的，一个人离开多寂寞啊，下次一定要让他叫醒自己，让自己送他出门！  
有一天，心脏突然的缩紧，巨大的不安冲击着心脏，像是末日来临的恐慌一般，她承受不住的倒在地上！  
再次醒来，在医院里，四面白白的墙壁！  
“店长，恭喜啊，您有小宝宝啦”是店里的小伙子！  
“店长，您太不小心了，吓死我们了！您可一定要注意身体啊”店里的小姑娘点点头！  
她突然柔和了面容，点点头！伸手摸着还平坦的肚子，里面有了一个小生命，是他们期待的小生命呢，他想要个儿子，说家里得有个男子汉保护她，真是的，哪有让儿子保护妈妈的呀！虽然这么想着，还是摸着肚子暗暗的期待！  
只是他一直一直未有消息，她给那个手机发了信息，每日汇报她的动态，给他拍肚子的照片，跟他分享生命的喜悦！  
虽然他没有回复，可她一直坚持，希望着他看到了，等完成了任务，立马回家！  
直到直到，宝宝都快要出生了，他还是没有回来，她慌了，她找去了他们局里，找他的领导，他们隐晦的说着，他执行任务，对外保密，现在也不能透露，再等等，任务快结束了！  
她忍着泪，离开，那就再等等，她知道他的，只要任务结束了，肯定会回来！没看到背后那些，目光隐隐带着同情！  
儿子白天，他回来了，只是回来的是一个小小的白瓷坛子，一张银行卡，一部手机，一身军装！  
他们跟她说着对不起，他们跟她说着抱歉，他们跟她说他是英雄，是烈士，他们跟她说着，组织不会不管她们的，让她们娘两放心！  
她抱着儿子，苍白着一张脸，跌坐在地上！  
他说他会回来的，要等他！  
他们撤退的比较尴尬，可她早就顾不得那么多，她沉浸在自己的世界里，像是失了魂魄！  
（妈耶，我写不下去了！我本来只想着床戏的，结果延伸的啥玩意，不写了不写了，伤心）


End file.
